


Quick Sand

by NoraMutaoFrost



Category: Lego City Adventures (Cartoon)
Genre: Harl Hubbs - Freeform, LCA, Lego City Adventures - Freeform, M/M, Tippy Dormen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMutaoFrost/pseuds/NoraMutaoFrost
Summary: Harl and Tippy go on their first date
Relationships: Tippy/harl
Kudos: 10





	Quick Sand

QuickSand

One Shot  
HarlxTippy

Sliding the razer over his face once again to insure that his face was smooth as he could get it. Running his fingers through his hair, and checking his teeth for anything residual. Tippy sighed, looking at himself again having doubts again. Oh those doubts seemed to scare him worse than anything. The what if’s the glares, the geers, the...He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Harl was waiting...he must not make him wait longer. He fixed his red tie, straightened his gray waistcoat before pulling on the jacket. 

“Today is going to go just fine. You’ll see Tippy.” He told himself. He was determined that nothing was going to get in his way. After buttoning up his jacket he made for the door. 

Harl wasn’t a fancy man. He didn’t even own a tie. But he did have a few good looking shirts and a couple of pairs of slacks he wore to special occasions. Mostly just to his parents house or even his sisters place for holidays. So he stood there running the comb through his hair again. His hair hated to be messed with and just tended to fall back down into the position it was before. The humidity didn’t help. He just had naturally misbehaving hair. He hated it…

“Come on...just this once…” Nope…

“Oh fine…” He looked at himself in the mirror, his cream button up shirt and the brown tweed pants were odd on him. But it was what he had...and he wanted to look his best for Tippy. Spraying some cologne on he made for his door. He stopped when he realized his shoes...he turned back and pulled them on before chuckling.   
“Can’t go without those.” He looked over himself realizing these were the only pair of shoes he had and they looked horrible on him. His cheeks flushed and he groaned. “I look horrible…he's going to have second thoughts…” He ran his fingers over his face and slowly walked back out again. Picking up the flowers he had picked for Tippy at the nursery he started down the road. 

Tippy looked at the watch. It was still early. That was fine...it was fine right? He didn’t need to rush anything right? He gulped...The last date he had been on was a pure disaster. He looked down at his clothes again. They had been pressed to perfection and his hair was smoothed back perfectly. Why was he worrying so much. Why? Because it would be Harl looking at him, not the other way around. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. It was just dinner...nothing big...just a...perfect...man. Tippy’s eyes softened and he felt his worries melt away. 

Harl had spotted Tippy and started walking toward him slowly at first taking in the outfit he wore. Once again a vision of perfection. White shirt, grey waistcoat, black jacket and pants and the red tie was perfect. Was that blush? Or was he blushing? Oh he tried to drink it all in, but the cup just kept overflowing. He tried to say something, but the look in Tippy's eyes caused any words that formed to disappear. 

Tippy didn’t actually expect Harl to wear anything more than his overalls and red shirt. Yet here he was wearing a cream colored shirt and tweed pants. It was unusual to see him in anything else. But the clothing seemed to accent his brown hair perfectly. The shoes were so him. He made an effort and that mattered so much to Tippy. 

“Are those for me?” Tippy asked. Harl chuckled holding out the daisies. 

“Yeah...they smelled nice.” It was all Harl could think of saying. Tippy didn’t seem bothered. Harl handed the flowers to him and they both started walking. Their reservation wasn’t for another hour so they walked slowly toward the restaurant. Harl took a sideways look at Tippy. He was smelling the flowers. It was nice to walk with him. Whether they were talking, or just silent it still felt like he was standing in the warmth of the sunlight. Even though the sun was setting. 

Before they knew it they were standing at the door to the restaurant. It normally took thirty minutes to walk through the park. They walked into the restaurant and the waitress saw them at their table. 

A few moments later their drinks were sitting before them and they were just...staring at one another. Holding one another's hands and just basking in the closeness was something new. 

“Your eyes are amazing Tippy.” Harl blurted without being able to stop himself. He meant it though. Tippy’s cheeks became red with the notion. To him they weren’t that special. Actually he hated his eyes color. “Remind me of freshly fallen leaves. He covered his cheeks. 

“Oh you don’t mean that…” He turned a little. “I mean your eyes look much better. Green like grass. When your hair falls in front of them it just looks so much more kinder. Something...I don’t see a lot of. I open doors for people...and thats all I see. ‘Good morning sir...good evening ma’me.’ and sometimes...a small or short hello. But you...you stand there and ask if I need help. Help? Of course I need help. I will always need you.” Harl felt his heart hit his throat. Oh this man...poetry. 

“I’m happy to help…” Harl tried to hide his smile behind his drink. 

After Dinner they started to walk around the park. There were a few couples that had the same idea they did. The gardens in the park during the summer were vibrant and beautiful. Tippy had taken one of the daisies Harl gave him and put it on his Lapel. It looked so good on him. Sitting down on a bench and watching couples as they walked through. Just relishing each other's company felt so good to be able to speak to someone without worrying they’ll say something angry or to the contrary. Tippy placed his hand down to lean on his side but his hand scraped over Harls. Harl jumped and looked at Tippy. Their eyes locked onto one another and just how close they were. Leaning in slowly almost as if giving each other unspoken permission, their lips touched. Eyes closed, relishing the contact. Their hands had clasped together. So soft, so wet, so close. An act that had never been done. When they parted again looking each other in the eyes for once they could see. Clothing never mattered, just the desires, and heart behind them. But...they did like the hand holding.

Both chuckled and looked back down at their hands. 

“So...second date?” Tippy asked. 

“Tuesday good for you?” Harl nodded. 

“8pm? There's a fair.” Tippy kissed his nose.

“Fair it is.” Harl melted at the contact.


End file.
